The Midnight book
by E-SQUARED101
Summary: Roxy Simtherson, a vampire hunter, finds the midnight book. This is the book that holds all the secrets of vampires. the thing is, each morning only one page magically fills up with the plan of the day, and it's up to Roxy to save all the targets.
1. Ladies and Gents it's intro time

They live around us, they walk amongst us, they talk _to_ us. Everything about them

invites us in.

They are the highest species on the food chain, nothing can stop them.

That it why, there's people like me, Roxanne Smitherson. Were normal on the outside, but on the inside, we have some of the same powers of vampires. Without them, we'd just be like everyone else, supper.

We have speed but not faster, strength but not stronger, smart but not as cunning, brave, but not fearless.

We are their biggest threat, their enemy. They do not fear us, they congratulate us, on being brave enough to fight against them.

For many years, they've been secretly attacking their prey; they get in, and then out.

When someone actual noticed there has been too many deaths to be humane, they took matters into their own hands, creating us, the hunters.

I'm different. The reason, my mom fell in love, with the enemy.

My dad was a vampire. I never knew his rank, but I knew he was powerful.

His people got angry, and tried to kill my mother and me. I was just a child at the time, no older then six months, he only had one option.

Leave me behind, to be taken care of by a foster family, and take my mother and hide her away.

So he did. I grew up living with Sandra and Joe.

They loved me like their own child, until someone found out who I was.

Then, they attacked us, killing Sandra and Joe.

I was seven, I didn't know what was happening, all I knew was that it wasn't right, that this person wasn't human. It came after me, so I ran.

I ended up getting lost in the woods.

Not the best hiding place when a bunch of bloodsuckers are after you, but, I was seven .

There, I found this cottage, it looked old and abandoned so I want inside.

It was completely empty, nothing. The only things around were a broken table and couch.

There was an upstairs, but I didn't trust the staircase, there was a kitchen which was moldy and gross.

It needed serious help.

Over the years, I re-built it. Making the floor more trustworthy, fixing the kitchen so food can actually be cooked and stay fresh, I made the cottage livable.

I've lived there ever sense.

During the day, I go to school, go to work, do everything any normal person would.

But during the night, I hunt. I hunt the bloodsuckers that killed the only thing I had close to a family. I hunt the things that chased my real family out of town.

The vampires.


	2. Seth and his freaky little gang

"Roxy!" A voice called.

"Hey Theo. How was your weekend?" I asked him as he stopped in front of my half turned body.

"Pretty good actually, sunny, unlike today. I hate the rain." Theo replied, slightly depressed.

Theo's been my friend for a while, I haven't told him anything about the vampires, it's better if the regular humans don't know to much about their surroundings.

"I actually love he rain, thank you very much." I Told him grinning.

"Hey, did you hear, were getting a new student here." He ignored my comment completely.

"Oh really?" I raised an eye brow at him before turning back to my locker.

"Yeah, but I don't know there names." He looked slightly depressed, again.

"Aww, poor baby." I said sarcastically.

He rolled his eyes at me and leaned against the lockers beside mine.

I was putting my math text book in my locker when Theo suddenly smiled. "That's them." He pointed towards the group of teens coming this way.

I looked in their direction.

I froze.

No.

No.

No, no, no, no, no, no!

This can't be happening.

It was Seth. The vampire prince and his freaky little gang.

He was looking straight ahead before he walked past me.

It seemed like everything was going in slow motion, just to annoy me.

He looked at me from the corner of his eye and smirked.

I glared at him.

He knew who I was and what I was.

He was probably going to lock all the escape routs and attack my school.

My glare followed him and his little gang as they disappeared down the hall.

This wasn't good, at all.

The buzz of the bell rang signaling us to go to class.

Theo shrugged away from the lockers. "We'll I'll see you at lunch." And he walked away towards his first class.

'Let's hope I'll see you at lunch.' I felt like saying but just nodded instead, even though he probably couldn't see the gesture.

I Shut my locker and headed off to Biology.

"Ah, Lunch, My favorite time of the day." Theo sighs as he picks up his hamburger off his tray, "I'm starved."

"When are you not hungry Theo?" I asked while biting a mouthful of pizza off.

He just grinned before taking another bite of his hamburger.

The loud voices of teens in the cafeteria lower to soft whispers.

I looked up to see why everyone's so quiet. Even Theo stopped eating and was looking over at something over my head.

I turn around to see Seth and his posy walking into the cafeteria. They stop at the entrance of the doors and look around at everyone.

Seth's sapphire eyes rest on me, his smirk growing.

"Good Afternoon everyone!" Seth greeted enthusiastically. "Mark, what's on the menu?" Seth asked his buddy, his eyes not leaving the other students.

Mark licked his lips before answering. "Everyone." All six of their eyes turned crimson and they shot forward.

'so called that one.' I thought to myself, thinking about what I thought earlier.

I Jumped out of my seat landing on the table. 'Freeze!" was all I had to say for ice to cover everyone in the room, except the vampires.

"Aww, Roxy, what was that for?" James wined as he took his teeth out of the ice he sunk them into.

"You can't just eat everyone at my school." I said before taking my gun out of my bag and dropping it to the ground. "Now who's first? " I asked cocking my gun.

They growled, eyes turning an even darker shade of red.

"Bring it on leeches." I jumped from the table, tackling Heather, James sister, to the ground.

She struggled under me trying to claw at my face, but I didn't let her, I pulled the trigger at her chest and she fell limp.

"Vampire magic." Seth muttered under his breath.

'_Yeah, the only way to kill a vampire is with their own magic_.' I thought.

James growled, furious. He lunged towards me.

I pulled the trigger once again, hitting James in the shoulder. He howled in pain and fell to the ground, rolling around trying to put out the fire.

"Stop, drop and Roll." I muttered to myself laughing once before running towards Alison, Seth's cousin.

Seth jumped in front of me before I got to Alison. I skidded to a stop, my shoes squeaking in protest.

Seth was glaring at me. "Don't touch my Family." He growled menacingly.

I glared at him. "It doesn't make a difference, your all the same, bloodsucking, leeches."

Seth snarled, his hands curled into claws. "You _really_ shouldn't of said that Roxy."

He was about to jump for my throat but someone kicked him in the head knocking him to the ground.

Geez, you'd think Seth would be paying enough attention to block that.

While the guy that saved me was attacking Seth, I aimed my gun at Alison, quickly pulling the trigger, hitting her square in the chest. She crumpled to the ground as a pile of dust.

Seth threw my saver off of him and shot up so fast human eyes wouldn't of seen it. "Were gone." Seth growled stomping towards the door.

Devon and Tyler picked James up off the ground and followed the prince out the cafeteria doors.

I turned around and started walking over to my bag. I looked over and saw the guy that saved my life. He stood up and dust himself off before facing me.

"Thanks." I said as I reached for my bag.

"No problem. Every hunter needs some help once in a while. I'm Mason." He stuck his hand out towards me.

I grabbed it and shook it once. "Roxy." Was all I said.

"Yeah, I know. All the hunters know your Lances and Jill's daughter." He smiled slightly before letting my hand fall to my side.

I turned back to my Bag. "I didn't even know that." I mumbled under my breath.

Mason looked around the room of frozen teenagers and several teachers. "It looks' like were going to need to erase their memories." Mason stated the obvious.

"I'll handle that, how about you focus on the two random piles of dust and clothes? " I suggested, shoving my gun into my bag.

"Sounds like a plan." And with that, Mason got work.

I turned towards the frozen bodies and raised my hand. It looked like nothing was happening but it you looked closely my hand was glowing a dark shade of purple. The ice melted and everyone went back to whatever they were doing before we were rudely interrupted.

Mason was sitting at the table Theo was at, talking to him. I walked over and took my seat again.

Theo looked at me. "Where were you?" he asked, mouth full of food.

"I was getting a chocolate milk." I answered, realizing I didn't have the drink to back me up.

Theo swallowed his food and raised an eye brow. "Oh really? Then where is this chocolate milk you speak of?" he asked.

"I drank it, duh." I responded, turning my eyes on Mason.

"Theo, this is Mason. Mason, this is my best friend Theo." I gestured to them when I said there names.

"Hey." Mason nodded towards Theo.

"Hello." Theo said before shoving the last piece of his Hamburger in his mouth.

No one talked for five minutes before I decided I couldn't take the silence anymore.

"Well, I'm going to finish my math homework before class. Catch you guys later." I stood up picking up my trash and throwing it out as I walked by the garbage can.

"I have math next too, I'll go with you." Mason stood from his chair.

"Sure, whatever." I called over my shoulder and walked out the doors.


End file.
